Be Like That
by Sailor Miniji
Summary: Wufei loves Usagi, will she ever love him? And does Heero really love Usagi? Will the mission go smoothly? Please r/r!


-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hi minna! Well, a few people wanted me to write a Wufei/Usagi fic, and I wanted to write a songfic with the song "Be Like That" from 3 Doors Down. So I decided to join them together! On to the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I also do not own the song "Be Like That". I came up with the plot by myself, so please don't sue me. Also, please don't steal the plot as it is copyrighted by me and I'm not bound to be very happy with people that disobey the copyrighting rules in the TOS.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

He spends his nights in California, watching the stars on the big screen. Then he lies awake and he wonders, why can't that be me.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Wufei looked up as Heero and _her_ came into the Gundam hanger. He had just polished Shenlong, and he was putting away his tools and cleaning himself off. Wufei heard laughter and his eyes narrowed as he watched Heero finish telling her something funny.

-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cause in his life he is filled with all these good intentions, he's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Wufei remembered when she had come to live with them. He thought back to that day as he watched the pair exit the hanger again. She had been announced by Noin as a new pilot, and had been welcomed warmly by everyone. Wufei had held back, unsure of what to do, and then Heero had stolen her heart before he could make a move. He hated the way she looked at Heero, as though she had never been loved the way he loved her.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

But just before he says goodnight, he looks up with a little smile at me and he says

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Wufei finished putting his tools away and then punched his Gundam out of anger. He walked quickly out of the room, but before he shut off the light he turned toward the door that she and Heero had left from and said quietly, "I love you, Usagi."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

If I could be like that,

I would give anything

Just to live one day in those shoes.

If I could be like that, what would I do,

What would I do

Now in dreams we run.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Usagi walked away from Heero and went over to the nearby park. She needed to think. Heero was nice, but did he love her? She saw the way he had looked at Relena the other day; did he love Relena more then he loved her? Usagi also had feelings for Wufei; did he feel the same way about her? She had also seen the way Wufei looked at her, and it made her shiver. Whenever she was with Heero and Wufei didn't think anyone was looking, his gaze would be full of loathing and jealousy. But whenever he looked at her, his eyes held compassion and caring, and also the pain of loss.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

She spends her days up in the north park, watching the people as they pass.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A girl and her mother passed by, laughing and eating ice cream. 'They're so carefree,' she thought in wonderment, 'They don't have to worry about the end of the world, or if the mission will go smoothly, or if their friends will still be alive at the end of the day… or whether their boyfriends really love them…'

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

And all she wants is just a little piece of this dream, is that too much to ask?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

She forced the regret of joining the gundam forces away with the tears that threatened to overflow and walked back to the safehouse. She had some work to do, and she had a feeling that they would be assigned a mission soon. When she got there she walked strait to her room and opened her laptop. She checked first for e-mail, and had none, and then she checked voice mail.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

With a safe house, and a warm bed, on a quiet little street.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Dr. J's voice filled the speakers, "Tsukino Usagi, you have a mission. You are to work with Wufei to steal OZ's blueprints for their new MD, called Taiyo, and destroy all copies of it. They are located in the OZ General, Treize's, office building. Heero and Duo will work to clear your way, and Quatre and Trowa will be backup. You are to start with your fellow pilots at 8:00 p.m. tonight. Good luck." Usagi checked her watch; it was 7:00 p.m.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

All she wants is just that something to hold on to, that's all she needs.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

With her face determined, Usagi went down to make sure that the other pilots knew of the mission. They did, and she was about to go back up to her room to get ready when someone stopped her. She turned around, expecting Heero, and came face to face with Wufei. "Good luck." He said quietly, and she smiled grimly at him. She wished him luck also and went upstairs to change into her pilot clothes.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Yeah!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

An hour later she was strapped in her Gundam, Tsukihokori. Heero's face filled the screen and asked if she felt all right about the mission. She told him that she felt fine, and flew off towards Treize's building. Once there she jumped out of her gundam and ran over to the door with Wufei. Heero and Duo were making sure that no one went anywhere, but Usagi took out her gun anyway. She ran over to the control room and shot the guards that stood by the door. She ran in and held her gun ready at the remaining workers. Since they were unarmed, they put their hands behind their heads and backed up to the wall. Wufei came in after her, gun in one hand and kantana in the other. He hurried over to the computers and printed one of the blueprints and began to erase all the computer's memory of it. He finished quickly and picked up the printed blueprints. Usagi relaxed. That was a big mistake.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

If I could be like that,

I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes.

If I could be like that, what would I do,

What would I do

I'm falling into this, in dreams we run away.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Wufei heard a stifled yelp. He turned around to see Usagi being held by a guard with a dagger to her throat. He lifted his gun to shoot the guard when more guards rushed in and held guns at the ready to shoot him and Usagi. He dropped his gun reluctantly. They had been successful in the mission, but now it would never be finished and the enemy would hold him and Usagi captive. They would probably be tortured for information. He could stand that, and face it with honor, but he wouldn't be able to stand seeing Usagi being hurt. He swore under his breath and his face contorted with frustration and anger. There was nothing he could do, he was helpless. He hated that.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

If I could be like that,

I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes.

If I could be like that, what would I do,

What would I do

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Many shots sounded and the guards around them slumped to the ground. Wufei looked up to see Trowa and Quatre standing in the doorway. Trowa shot the man that was holding Usagi captive, and readied his gun for anyone stupid enough to take aim at one of them. Wufei picked up his gun and the four pilots walked cautiously out the door. Once they had their backs turned however, one of the workers shouted a profanity and grabbed a gun from one of the dead guards. Wufei heard a shot and turned around to see Usagi collapse. Wufei cocked his gun, death written all over his face and shot the man. Usagi was bleeding where she had gotten shot, in the leg, and her face was twisted in pain. Wufei and Quatre stood above her while Trowa wrapped her wound tightly. Wufei then picked her up, and the four of them dashed out of the building, with Heero and Duo behind them. Wufei quickly put Usagi's gundam in autopilot and sent it back towards the gundam hanger. He picked up Usagi again and put her in Shenlong and flew off after it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

If I could be like that,

I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes.

If I could be like that, what would I do,

What would I do

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Usagi didn't remember the ride home; she had passed out. And she also didn't remember the doctor who fixed her leg. All she remembered was being shot, and the overwhelming pain of it. And it was the pain that woke her up in the middle of the night, not the person who was sitting beside her. She looked over to see Heero watching her, sitting silently next to her. He looked surprised that she was awake, and told her that he was glad she was okay. He went to his room then to get some sleep, and Usagi was almost asleep again when another person entered her room.

-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

If I could be like that,

I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes.

If I could be like that, what would I do,

What would I do

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Wufei came in; obviously thinking she was asleep. He sat next to her as Heero had, and began talking to himself in a whisper. "I should've been able to protect her. I was right there, I should've been more careful. Damn, she was even shot. I can't believe that I let this happen to her." Usagi listened, pretending that she was asleep. He looked at her with love in his eyes, "I wish I could tell this to you when you were awake but," he hesitated, "I love you Usako." He stood up and was about to leave the room when she spoke.

"I love you too, Fei-chan." Usagi said quietly. He turned around in disbelief. "Really, I do." She said, trying to convince him.

"What about Heero?" He asked with disbelief.

"He loves Relena. I can see it in his eyes." She replied dismissing the question. "I-I don't know if I love you as much as you love me yet, it's too early to tell. But I really do love you…" She said hopefully. He sat back down next to her they talked for awhile. He kissed her forehead and whispered 'good night'. Then he stood up and walked out the door, turning around in the doorway to tell her once again that he loved her.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Falling in, I feel I am falling in, to this again.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-*Owari*-

Well, did you like it? Did you hate it? Please r/r!

-Sailor Miniji ^-^


End file.
